memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Anthony Stewart Head
Anthony Stewart Head is a British actor and musician. Born in London, Head is best known for his roles in the Gold Blend/Taster's Choice adverts in the 1980s, and as in . For Star Trek, Head narrated the audiobooks of The Valiant and The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume One. Head auditioned for the role of Benjamin Sisko in . Educated at the London Academy of Music and Dramatic Arts, Head began his career on stage; his extensive theater work has included Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat, Godspell, Chess, The Pirates of Penzance, and appearing as Dr. Frank N Furter in the London revival of . His television career began in 1979 with an appearance in the ITV series Enemy at the Door. Following the success of the Taster's Choice adverts, Head began to look for more work in the United States. In 1995, Head appeared in the shortlived American drama series VR-5. It was this role, plus his stage work, that led to his winning the part of Rupert Giles in 1997. Appearing in Buffy alongside Head were – amongst others – Armin Shimerman, Harry Groener, Mark Metcalf, Robin Sachs, Brian Thompson, James Marsters, Jeff Kober, Harris Yulin, Joel Grey, Vincent Schiavelli, Dominic Keating, Jeff Ricketts, Jeff Pruitt, James G. MacDonald, Conor O'Farrell, Kelly Connell, Brian Reddy, Bonita Friedericy, and Spice Williams-Crosby. Stunt performers included Scott Workman, Edward Conna, Mark Wagner, Michael Hugghins, Christopher Leps, Brian Hite, Mike Gunther, Kevin Derr, Ben Jensen, Todd Bryant, Bret Davidson, Henry Kingi Jr., John Dixon, Robert Alonzo, Noby Arden, Brian Avery, Ron Balicki, Greg Barnett, Chuck Borden, and many others. Crew members included James A. Contner, Todd McIntosh, Joel Harlow, Steven E. Anderson, Jeff Smolek, Tom Keefer, Russell McElhatton, Kenneth Estes, , and George Santo Pietro. Head chose to step down from his regular role on the series with its sixth season – having lived in America since the series began, he wanted to return to the UK to spend more time with his family. He made several subsequent guest appearances in the sixth and seventh seasons. 2002 saw Head make guest appearances on the Disney cartoon (with Michael Welch, Steven Weber, and Brian George) and the UK series Spooks and Silent Witness, as well as take a lead role in the BBC series Manchild. In that same year, he released his first album, "Music for Elevators", in collaboration with George Sarah. The following year, he began to appear in the comedy series , playing the role of the British Prime Minister. In 2006, Head appeared in the second season of the revived , a series which also featured Simon Pegg. Head also took over from Pegg as the narrator of the connected documentary series , a role he continued with until 2010. Head has also featured in numerous audio productions of the series from Big Finish. Head's most recent work has included the central character of Maurice in the BBC series The Invisibles, and Uther Pendragon in Merlin. Head currently lives in Somerset with his partner and their two daughters. External links * AnthonyHead.org – official site * * de: Anthony Stewart Head Category:Audiobook performers